Guy/Gail Iliad
Guy Iliad '''is an Ex-Thief turned Murder Target, after his abilities of escaping punishment have caught the eye of The Jury. He uses a device which gives him a sort of 'second skin' to disguise himself; this disguise is commonly referred to by the name of '''Gail. In recent days, due to his troubles, he has suffered a rather deep alcohol problem - one which he is currently attempting to overcome. Character History Early History Guy grew up from a rather poor family. His father abadoned them at an early age, and his mother was generally too sickly to work. Making matters worse, Guy also had troubles with learning growing up - he never found himself to be particularly good at anything, and after school, had trouble getting jobs anywhere. In an attempt to have enough money to keep himself and his mother sustained, he turned to a life of thievery. He discovered that, using his powers, that this was at least one final area he could find himself good in. It only lasted so long however - eventually he was caught red handed and taken away to prison. Unfortunately for the guards, it was soon discovered his powers also made it easy for him to escape his cell, and return to his home. He was disappointed however, on his escape, to find his mother had moved away without telling him - disowning her son upon learning his criminal behaviour. Turning Points Continuing his life of thievery, Guy regularly found himself being caught and escaping again. Due to his personality, he actually became quite popular among the police - they started their own betting rings around him and his escapes - betting on how long between each escape and capture. After one particular escape, in which he managed to get away with a particular policeman's car, he found himself encountering Enver, a demon who seemed to want to assist the police. Enver damaged the car, causing Guy to fly through the windscreen and have a large chunk of glass embedded in his side, forcing him to be taken to the Hospital rather than the prison. Guy used this for a chance to escape - leaving his wound untreated, and giving him a permanent scar down his side. As he remained in hiding, he soon discovered that it was not only the police who were attempting to find him. An unusual group of deceased individuals - know as The Jury - seemed to be following his trail, and trying their best to have him killed. Their 'justification' was that Guy, by escaping prison so regularly, had been avoiding 'punishment' and that death as such, would be his final punishment, which he could not escape from. He tried his best to escape them, but soon found that not only could he not dissuade them by swearing off his life of crime, he could not kill them either, the being simply regenerating in hours to continue their eternal hunt. Luckily for Guy, in the run for his life, he happened across two individuals who agreed to help misdirect The Jury - Gata, who at first misdirected one on first meeting Guy, and Glandor, who later assisted Gata when he was being questioned on his knowledge of Guy's whereabouts. Becoming Gail Gata and Glandor, after assisting Guy, came to the collective conclusion that Guy required some form of disguise so as to be able to go outside without risk of being attacked by The Jury. It was in this period of discussion that Guy came to meet Jess, through Glandor and Gata's relations to her. Jess, gaining word from Gata and Glandor of Guy's predicament, offered Guy a decice to help disguise Guy, giving him a sort of 'second skin' over his own, to hide his identity. The disguise was that of a female wolf, one which was soon dubbed as 'Gail' by the team. Gata, having recently opened his new Ice Cream Shoppe, and considering Guy's wish to reform from his criminal past, offered the identity of Gail a job working for the shoppe, which Gail soon agreed to. It was also around this time that Guy was introduced to Tailia. After an initially rocky start, in which Tailia was suspicious of Guy due to his criminal past, they soon came to a common understanding, with Guy even being allowed to move into Tailia's house. With all these new oppurtunities having been opened to him, Guy spent the next few days attempting to adjust to life as Gail. Though having his disguise seen through by both Pinkus and Eutychos, he soon found himself rather thankful of their knowledge of the truth, these two individuals helping Guy (with further assistance from Jess, and Patch, Gata's cat) to better come to terms with moving and behaving in a manner more suitable to the identity of Gail than that of Guy. They further assisted him as Guy discovered that the secondary skin had features to help replicate more realistically the feel of a body, helping him to overcome certain differences he needed to adapt to within the disguise. Alcoholism Unfortunately, having to constantly take on an identity which was not his own, as well as adapting to physical changes that the disguise made him feel, on top of the already existant problem of The Jury, took a rather negative toll on Guy's mindset. The pure amount of time he was spending as Gail - along with the current fear of for his life - was beginning to send him into a depressive state. This was made much worse by Pinkus; an individual who he had previously trusted who Guy soon discovered to be a mass murderer. Guy assisted in battle against him briefly, but the emotional toll of this on top of having to remain disguised as Gail for the majority of his time - lest he be viciously killed by The Jury no less - drove him off the end into alcoholism. Despite this turnabout, Guy still had trouble completely letting go of Pinkus in his mind, some underlying part of him still thinking of him as some form of 'solid rock'. One particular drunken night, he discovered Pinkus pinned down in the middle of the park by Alva. After the discovery he went back each and every day to see him, slightly confused himself as to why he bothered to keep coming back to someone he himself had judged as a horrible person. This constant second-guessing of self, and constant regrettable visits to Pinkus drove the alcoholism to greater extents, with Guy getting drunk on an almost nightly basis, each night bringing home different men (on occasion more than one) and waking up in the morning with no real memory of the events leading up to it. Any night he didn't have someone to hold onto, he could be heard shouting and babbling in his sleep. On one of these particular nights, he decided to go drinking with - and later woke up with - Silver. Though neither of them actually knew if anything HAD happened between them (both having been too drunk to remember) the particular event seemed to make Guy somewhat decisively set his sights on Silver. Unfortunately, he was unsure if Silver had the same feelings about him as he had for Silver, resulting in a number of awkward encounters with both individuals unsure whether or not to make any further moves or not. This further did not help Guy with his drinking, as his alcohol intake continued to increase. Turning Point After one particular night of getting drunk, Guy turned up to work with a heavy hangover, and a rather negative attitude. Gata, noting this, decided to close the shoppe early so that they could have a chat with each other. Gata, coming to the conclusion that what he'd done thus far hadn't been enough to help Guy, decided to take Guy to see Mint. The meeting was less than succesful. Mint, through trying to help Guy come to terms with his situation and face up to his problems, instead wound up angering Guy who simply felt Mint was being quite self-righteous and ignorant of the complexities of the situation. After the meeting, in his annoyance, Guy removed his Gail disguise and gave it to Gata, saying that if he shouldn't 'run from his problems' as Mint had suggested he had been doing, then he should just wander around in the open, allowing himself to be targetted. Despite Gata's attempts to calm him down, Guy left, storming off back towards Tailia's house without any form of disguise. This became problematic when, on his way back, he was sighted by Lieutenant Squad, a member of The Jury. During the encounter, Guy found himself getting shot twice - once in the shoulder, and once in the side. The only reason for his survival of the encounter, was the surprise appearance of Pinkus, who used himself as a shield to protect Guy from Squad's bullets. Working together, a long with further help from Tailia, they managed to temporarily take out Squad. Despite this success, the encounter left Guy with a lot of regrets. The first, was in relation to Silver, who upon Guy's return to the house, used a form of blood magic to help repair his wounds. The situation made Guy uncomfortable, seeing Silver harm himself for Guy's sake, and made Guy come to the conclusion that if Silver was willing to do this for him, then Guy would do his best to return the favour and help Silver overcome his problems. The second regret was in relation to Pinkus. Guy was already having difficulty making up his mind about Pinkus. Whilst it seemed as if he had been nice at first, the revelation that he was a mass murderer and the ensuing fight had turned Guy against him. Now, Pinkus suddenly returning to save his life left Guy at a confused state about him - he no longer knew whether to hate Pinkus for what he was, or like him for all he'd done for him. The third and final regret was in relation to Gata, who Guy was deeply regretting arguing with. Contacting Gata back the next day, he regained the Gail disguise, and returned to working with Gata as normal. From this point on, he swore to himself that he would try and give up on alcohol. Picking Up Pieces In his attempts to give up, Guy decided to turn to Silver and Tailia for assistance. Starting off, he ensured he didn't have access to his money by giving what he owned to Silver for the time being, to make sure he couldn't spend it on alcohol. Tailia further offered to give Guy a 'Box of Requirement'. Something he could store things in - such as any more money he gained - which would only allow him to access items when he absoloutely needed them, as a prevenative from him gaining his alcohol. It was during this conversation with Tailia that Guy discovered about her dabbling in Necromancy, and the toll it had taken on her body, no longer allowing her to use her abilities without great cost to herself, as well as the manipulable shadow which was beginning to slowly envelope her hand and arm. Speaking with Tailia, Guy tried his best to convince her to stop using her powers, for her own sake, and to stop forcing herself to fight battles which she didn't neccesarily need to. As time continued, it became apparent that The Jury were still quite active in their actions, still actively hunting Guy, as well as Pinkus, with their death count on others rising. Tailia offered to help them research The Jury to see if they could find any information together - discovering through this that Lieutenant Squad was the reincarnation of a deceased soldier known as Rupert Goodthorn. During the period of research, Tailia found herself suddenly being overcome by the shadows attached to her body. Guy, considering that they were made as darkness, came up with the idea for using light against them, and with Pinkus' help, managed to use a torch to try and drive the shadows back. Unfortunately, this plan left Tailia with numerous holes in her hand, the shadows having become a part of her, and their destruction thus harming her. Despite the harm Guy had felt he'd done her, she was thankful for his assistance, and they remained together in the house - now with the added addition of Pinkus'. Not long after this particular mishap occured, Guy soon found himself speaking with Silver again. Through a rather awkward conversation, Silver finally came out to Guy, giving Guy the confidence to try and push ahead with him. Through the ensuing speech, both individuals built up enough confidence to begin a proper relationship with each other. A few days after this, the new couple assisted Jess in a rather unusual encounter with her. Guy, seeing her being attacked by a large, undead worm outside Tailia's house, decided to try and step in and assist, feeling he owed Jess for the Gail disguise he's gained from her. Using his abilities along with Jess' fighting skills and Silver's magic, they soon overcame the creature, returning it to the grave. Guy took this event and his response to it as a testament to his new self - he didn't fall back on getting drunk, but instead, stepped in to assist a friend he felt was in need. This, atop his relationship with Silver, gave him renewed confidence in himself. Ins And Outs Soon enough however, a reminder of The Jury's purpose after him came in the form of Chris, a ghost he had previously not encountered. For some reason, the individual seemed intent on helping the people of Tailia's household, primarily informing Pinkus that by walking in and out of the building without any form of disguise, he'd be drawing attention to the household from The Jury, as well as giving away Guy's location. This event caused Pinkus to move out, leaving the household again at just Guy, Tailia, and Artemis (A spirit inhabiting Tailia's attic). Following Pinkus moving out, Eutychos 'assisted' Silver in moving in, bringing with him his pet rats. One such rat, Plau, seems to've taken quite a liking to Guy. Guy doesn't mind, as he finds the rats frankly adorable. To the disappointment of Guy though, though Silver was moving into the house, at this point it seemed that they would still be spending their time in seperate rooms. A small amount of time passed with Silver now in the household before an unfortunate occurence causing the shadows upon Tailia's arms to act up. With Silver's assistance, they once again managed to calm the situation, but it left the group as a whole shaken. Following the event, Silver and Guy were left to talk together, in the presence of Eutychos. Throughout the conversation, the two came to the uncomfortable topic of Silver's contract with Eutychos. Guy discovered at this point that upon Silver's death, Eutychos would gain dominion over his soul, being able to do with it as he pleased. Being greatly discomforted by this, Guy asked Eutychos what he planned to do with Silver's soul in the hopes of some level of reassurance over the matter. Instead, he recieved the cold response that Eutychos would simply 'do what he wants with it'. This greatly disturbed Guy, making him try his best to quickly remove himself from Eutychos' presence. Recent Events On his way out, he picked Silver's pocket to regain the money he gave him before, with the full intention of using it to buy alcohol, in the hopes of being able to forget the comment which Eutychos had made. Unfortunately, as he reached the door, Silver realised the money had gone, and came to apologise to Guy. Guy, feeling both guilty for taking to money and causing Silver to blame himself for the matter, and still greatly disturbed by Eutychos and wanting quite desperately to get drunk, simply broke down in the doorway, tossing the money to the floor, and sitting down sobbing. Silver comforted him as best as he could, giving Guy encouragement. Guy and Silver promised each other that they would work together to stop Guy's alcohol problem for good, as well as stopping Silver from blaming everything on himself. That night, Guy invited Silver to stay in his room, and they slept in peace in each others arms. But even now... Eutychos cold response still niggles in the back of Guy's mind. He would do whatever he wanted... Category:Characters Category:Dregan Category:Characters by Dregan Category:Directory